Pichu (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Pichu's official pixel art. |universe = |stock = |availability = Unlockable |unlock = Play a match in any game mode (except for training) in which a player-controlled accumulates at least 172% damage, then defeat it in a 1-stock match on Pokémon Colosseum. |weight = Light |final = Electric Terrain |tier = D |ranking = 35 }} Pichu is a veteran unlockable character in Super Smash Flash 2 revealed at Day 4 of Super Smash Con 2017. Pichu's sprites are completely custom-made and are based on its appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Pichu's voice clips come from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Pichu's main gimmick is that for every electric attack it uses, it damages itself. Combined with it being lighter than the already-light Pikachu, it is very easy to KO. Unique to Super Smash Flash 2 is that, after Pichu reaches 50% damage, it will enter a fatigued state called Discharge, where its special moves become stronger or gain new traits: Electro Ball paralyzes the opponent for a much longer time, is stronger and propels Pichu upwards, Agility produces an electric vortex after each dash and goes significantly farther, but cannot be charged. Attributes Pichu is even smaller and faster than Pikachu, as said previously. He can quick attack cancel, as well as run cancel, to move even faster than , giving him overwhelmingly good approach options. However, with his small hurtbox also comes a very severe problem with range. Pichu must get way too close to the opponent in order to profit off his quick attacks. Combined with the fact that most of his moves are reverse disjointed, Pichu ends up having lots of good approach options, but still having issues with winning the neutral game. Pichu is also the second lightest character in the game, weighting 73 units, while , the lightest, weights 72. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes and revisions Pichu did not get many changes, as he was very recently added to the game, patch-wise. However, he still got some major changes, which will be listed below: * * Gallery Costumes Screenshots TiredPichuSSF2.png|Pichu's idle animation during Discharge, achieved after it hits 50% damage. Pichu (SSF2) 1.png|Pichu attacking with its forward tilt while stands still, on Lake of Rage. Pichu (SSF2) 2.png|Pichu crouching, centered to and , on WarioWare, Inc.. PPichuTaunt.png|A pink Pichu taunting, on Nintendo 3DS. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Pichu.png|Pichu's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Pichu has been Unlocked.png|Pichu's unlock screen. ChallengerApproachingPichuSSF2.png|Pichu's "Challenger Approaching" screen. PichuUnlocked.png|Pichu being revealed at Super Smash Con 2017. Splash screen - Pichu.jpg|Pichu's splash screen, from his introduction trailer. Trivia *Pichu is the first character that was originally implemented as a Poké Ball character to become a playable character. **Out of the three characters to ascend from being assist characters to becoming playable (the other two being and ), Pichu is the only one to do so in the same version that it was introduced as an assist character. **However, as confirmed by the devs, both the playable Pichu and the Poké Ball Pichu can appear at the same time. *Pichu, like Pikachu, is confirmed to be a male Pokémon. *Despite its gimmick, Pichu only has two moves that actually damage itself in the actual games. *Pichu is the only character in the game that has four taunts, referencing how he also had one more taunt than the other fighters in Super Smash Bros. Melee.Why Pichu has 4 taunts *Pichu and are also the only characters that can self-heal from damage. In Pichu's case, via crouching for some time. *Having to deal 172% damage on Pikachu in order to meet Pichu is a reference to the latter's National Pokédex number. *Pichu, like and , was sprited solely by Steven. *Pichu's unlock stage was changed possibly due to the computer player's tendency to self-destruct on Lake of Rage. Reference External link *Pichu's introduction video Category:Bonus characters Category:First-party characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series